Lac Nebula
Planetary Data An enormous region of space, this nebula has never been reported to have created a star, and by the complete lack of heavy elements, this cluster of matter is thought to be as old as the universe itself. Bordering part of the Sekhayan Empire, this old nebula is one of the darkest places of the known universe, with bluish clouds of frozen gas faintly reflecting starlight. For unknown reasons, there are some areas that completely absorb any kind of light shined on them from the outside, and most of them tend to have the shape of giant twisted spires, like the tentacles of a leviathan. From the inside of the nebula, the clouds inside make very bizarre landscapes, reminiscent of an ocean floor. Some species of space flora, commonly known as “Deep Kelp” due to their resemblance to those algae, make their homes in the glades of clarity inside the area, forming ominous looking forests, being incredibly large, and all of them pointing their ends towards the center of the nebula. There have been many expeditions from many different nations trying to reach the inner core of the Lac. None of them ever came back. Inhabitants The creatures known as the Laquers are the only living thing in the Nebula besides dark kelp. They seem to have an asymmetric and large body structure, with random amounts of tentacles sprouting from its jet black body with no discernible pattern. Hidden under their appendages, Laquers have many pink slitted eyes, although they mostly prefer to expose one of them; and they also have a disembodied pink mouth full of sharp teeth, although these are most of the times hidden in their characteristic grins. They can levitate and move with no apparent movement, and they don’t seem to need to eat. These aliens can also warp space around themselves, although with severe limitations the further they are from their home planet. Despite the circumstances they have evolved in, Laquers are, in fact very intelligent creatures, learning to read and write alien languages in a matter of seconds. They are quite friendly and curious, and most of them seem to enjoy the company of others, especially aliens. However, Laquers are very cryptic and usually speak in clever riddles, making extracting information difficult. A large chunk of their native population also seem to want to leave their home planet, often using their warping abilities to go as castaways in ships. The result of this slow diaspora is the appearance of Laquers in many planets, usually just conversing with people, as they don’t need sustenance nor have a need for material objects. Despite the mostly inhospitable conditions of the nebula, many alien space stations (many of them built by outcasts or criminals looking to exit galactic society) thrive in the ever present darkness, although there are numerous reports of a rather sinister cult flourishing in the depths of the cloud, a worship of what the Laquers refer to as “The Dark One of the Deep” Field Physics }} Category:Homeworlds